


Mientras Pensaba

by princessvirgo



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvirgo/pseuds/princessvirgo
Summary: Y es difícil comprender a todas las personas, sin embargo eso no causo dolor…No entenderte duele una y otra vez.





	1. Sentimientos Ocultos

Y es difícil comprender a todas las personas, sin embargo eso no causo dolor…No entenderte duele una y otra vez.  
El concierto en el Budokan había sido un éxito para todos. Habían cantado, bailado y disfrutado de la emoción de subir a un escenario grande y compartir este mismo con bandas, veteranas y amadas como lo eran Six Gravity y Procellarum. Si, ese había sido un fin de año muy emocionante para todos ellos. Un fin de año inolvidable.  
Ahora encontrarse allí todos reunidos celebrando el éxito de la canción final, Dear Dream, así como también haciendo bromas con los que se sintieron nerviosos o se equivocaron en la coreografía, etc. Bueno era notoria la algarabía que invadía la estancia. Más había uno o dos de los hombres que estaban allí que no estaba en su mejor condición para celebrar. El año había finalizado, uno nuevo daba inicio. Pero, como iniciar un año sintiéndose como se sentían? Hay secretos, dolores, pasados que muchos tratamos de ocultar tras una sonrisa o personalidades despreocupadas o extremadamente activas; sin embargo la marca está ahí.  
Icchi – llamo al gemelo que estaba cerca a unirse al grupo de Sora, Nozomu y Ken –  
Que pasa Eichi? – el gemelo inclino un poco la cabeza, en señal de confusión, al ver al de ojos verdes ponerse su abrigo –  
Cuando todo acabe, regresen con Shu al dormitorio – expreso antes de ponerse su chalina y sonreír –  
A dónde vas? – el gemelo arrugo el ceño, y es que quien saldría a las calles heladas y alborotas –  
Regreso pronto – se despidió sin contestar la cuestión de Ichiru –  
Había más de 50 personas el lugar, todos compartiendo emociones, sentimientos y experiencias. De ellos solo uno supo que otro salía. Como notarlo? y si dijo que estaría bien, por qué preocuparse?  
***M***  
Caminaba por las calles vacías de la madrugada del primero de diciembre. Silencio, luces, silencio, luces…  
Había caminado por mucho en esa ciudad por lo que conocía las calles que no serían transitadas, aunque sea en un día como ese. Solo quería despejar un poco sus pensamientos. Escucharlos y permitir que estos le ayudaran a entender que era lo que sentía.  
Nunca lo había meditado, más si lo había pensado. Nunca le dio el espacio suficiente, pero la semilla estaba allí. Nunca quiso creerlo, pero la duda ya estaba.  
Es una madrugada helada – elevo sus ojos al cielo y los colores violetas y naranja se entremezclaban dándole una sensación de fin – debí traer guantes... - se lamentó de su descuido al sentir sus manos heladas, al punto del dolor – tal vez…- medito en ir a un lugar que atendiera en esos precisos instantes, sin considerar hora ni día. Estaba decidido, así que camino más rápido de lo común y cuando estaba por doblar la esquina…  
Auch! – dos voces sonaron a la vez, tan distintas pero tan iguales en afinación –  
Eichi?! –  
Tsubasa?! –  
Ambos levantaron la cabeza esperando encontrarse con quien chocaran de manera accidental, encontrándose con la persona que no esperaban.  
Que haces por este lugar? – Eichi miro alrededor buscado a otro miembro de SolidS o de otro grupo –  
Caminar – respondió el rubio mientras se ponía de pie – me sorprende encontrarte. Creí que todos estarían ya en los dormitorios – agrego mientras soltaba un suspiro –  
También camino – se encogió de hombros el mayor y desvió la mirada, también soltando un suspiro –  
Mal de amores? – bromeo el de ojos dorados, tratando de evitar que su estado anímico se diera a conocer. Sabia cuan perceptivo podía ser la mentada “madre” de Quell –  
Ah?! No…yo…- sus mejillas se tiñeron carmín, aunque era dudoso si era por vergüenza o frio – solo quería pensar un poco – aclaro sus motivos de ese paseo – y tú? – levanto una ceja y con cierta preocupación cuestiono –  
Podemos ir a algún lado, me empiezo a congelar – las palabras de Tsubasa solo fueron una invitación silenciosa para ofrecer ayuda mutua. Tal vez el hablar un poco sobre lo que sentían podía ayudar a sacar el nudo que en sus estómagos y mente se formaba –  
Conozco un lugar – la sonrisa de Eichi, acepto la invitación. Así ambos caminaron hacia aquella cafetería que una vez fue compañera de desvelos para Horimiya –  
***M***  
No había podido pegar un ojo si quiera, muy a pesar de que esa fue la orden dado por todos los mayores de aquella reunión post-concierto. Y como dormir o tratar de relajarse, si la culpa le carcomía por dentro. Culpa? Que culpa? Pues la que sentía por no haberse dado cuenta de la salida prematura de su compañero, amigo y…bueno, de aquella reunión. Había estado tan metido en su mundo que había ignorado ese hecho hasta que fue momento de retirarse. Y si no fuese porque Ichiru le dijo que Eichi había salido por sus propios medios y decisión hubiese hecho un llamado a media guardia nacional.  
…- como sea andar de un lado a otro mientras veía las calles ser iluminadas por la luz del día, no ayudarían de nada a calmar sus nervios. Era mejor salir y buscarlo, cierto? Pero donde empezar, Japón podría ser un país pequeño según mapamundi, más aún era grande para una sola persona – estoy divagando – murmuro sacudiendo su cabeza. La falta de sueño y preocupación deberían estar afectándolo. Como sea, había tomado una decisión y esa era que iría a buscar a su…compañero – abrigo, llaves, bufanda, lentes – enumeraba que objetos debería llevar, mientras trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible los gemelos debían estar dormidos y no quería molestarlos – listo – satisfecho de haber tomado todo y acomodado las cosas en su lugar, abandono el dormitorio –  
***M***  
Oh! sí que es un lugar acogedor – Eichi solo sonrió ante las palabras y mirada de emoción del rubio – es muy egoísta de tu parte no traerme antes – regaño Okui –  
Jejeje no creí que…- iba a disculparse, cuando fue interrumpido –  
Eichi?! – un joven del lugar lo llamo con felicidad – tanto tiempo…- y sin esperar que el nombrado se recuperara de su asombro, lo abrazo. Ignorando a Tsubasa que solo miro con curiosidad la escena. Quien era ese? –  
Akihiko! – ahora si el rubio de SolidS estaba curioso por saber quiera ese chico, y más al ver como el de ojos verdes se sonrojaba y trataba d evitar el abrazo, no por rechazo total a este si no a algo así como, cuando él trataba de abrazar a Dai –me aplastas – se quejó Eichi para luego ser liberado –  
Lo siento – el joven se disculpó con una leve sonrisa –  
Bueno, Aki, te presento a mi amigo Okui Tsubasa – señalo al rubio que solo asintió aun inspeccionando con la mirada al joven –  
Akihiko Furugawa, mucho gusto – se presentó mientras le devolvía la mirada de inspección –  
Si, un gusto – respondió un tanto cortante el rubio – Ese chico debía rondar la edad de ellos, sus ojos eran celeste claro y su cabello de un rubio cenizo, debía ser solo un par de centímetros más bajo que Dai y su carácter era como de…-  
Tsubasa? – Eichi parecía haberlo estado llamando desde hace mucho, pues le miraba con cierta preocupación. Se había metido mucho en su escaneo –  
Estoy bien – aclaro y camino hacia una mesa cercana a la ventana –  
Bien, pedí dos tazas de chocolate. Espero no te moleste – informo –  
No está bien – asintió y quito importancia al asunto –  
Fue compañero de secundaria, lo conocí en primero – expreso, sacando una sonrisa al rubio –  
Yo no…- quiso fingir demencia solo por molestar un poco –  
Tsubasa – soltó un suspiro había aprendido a conocer un poco al menor por lo que sabía ya alguna de sus expresiones–  
Jajajaja está bien, lo siento – rio divertido sacándole una sonrisa también al peli castaño –  
***M***  
Era la segunda persona en ese dormitorio que no había podido dormir y no por falta de cansancio porque, vaya que si había usado energía ese día. Y como no si había sido un día importante. Sea como sea no había podido dormir, pues tenía un motivo por el cual solo había fingido dormir para que su gemelo no se preocupara. El motivo, el líder de la agrupación de la cual hacia parte.  
Había creído, tontamente, que solo era admiración, que solo era agradecimiento, que solo era cariño, amor fraternal. Ahora después de haber convivido tanto, haber recibido un poco más de su atención, lo habían hecho comprender que…como lo pensaba no era cariño, ni mucho menos amor fraternal.  
Shu Izumi, le gustaba y se sentía falta por ello. Pero que podía hacer? No lo sabía, sin embrago estaba preparándose mentalmente para fingir que no pasaba nada, cuando Eichi le cuestionara por su comportamiento en el concierto. Y sabía que no solo sería Eichi si no también Ichiru, quienes lo cuestionarían por su actitud. No podía culparlos pues había actuado y expresado su opinión, como si quisiera que Shu estuviera bien con él, como si solo quisiera agradarle y acercarse, sin tomar en cuenta que lo que Eichi y su hermano hacían solo era una broma a Shu para aminorar los nervios. Había sonado un tanto “odioso”, y lo sabía por las expresiones de Horimiya y su gemelo en sus rostros.  
Mmmm…- el suspiro y el repentino movimiento de su hermano le alertaron, creyendo que se iba a despertar cerro lo ojos y fingió dormir hasta que todo pasara. Luego recordó que Ichiru no era madrugador y ahora peor aún por la fatiga –  
…- suficiente no podía seguir dejando todos esos pensamientos en su mente sin dejarlos salir. Ahora que Eichi no estaba tal vez podría hablar con Shu sin que este (Eichi) se preocupara – es ahora – se dio valor mentalmente y se levantó si hacer mucho movimiento para no despertar a su gemelo. Camino despacio y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta de igual manera. Camino por el corredor y se paró frente a la puerta del mayor del grupo. Tal vez era una imprudencia o un fastidio ir a esa hora, después de una noche tan agitada pero no podía dejar pasar más el tiempo, porque dolía – bien…- se trató de dar valor, antes de tocar la puerta. Uno, dos no hubo respuesta. Otra vez, nada – tal vez….- lucho por unos instantes con su conciencia antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación encontrándola vacía. La luz del amanecer que se filtraba por la falta de persianas cerradas, lo dejaban ver en su totalidad la habitación vacía –…- lagrimas silenciosas cayeron por sus mejillas y trato de calmarlas, pero dolía, aunque se daba una idea, aun dolía. Como no iba doler el saber que para Shu Izumi el dueño de su sueño y preocupación era Eichi. Y no necesitaba ser un genio para unir puntos. Shu no estaba en su habitación pues había ido a buscar a Eichi, el dueño de aquello que Issei quiso por un momento, más no lo pudo obtener y hora menos que nunca hablaría sobre su sentir. Era mejor olvidar.-  
***M***  
Cuando lo encuentre lo encerrare y no lo dejare salir aunque me vuelva loco – Shu solo sonrió un poco al escuchar a su amigo murmurar, mientras apresuraban más el pasó –  
Sabes que te dirá que nadie te pidió ir a buscarlo – la mirada asesina del mayor solo hizo reír aún más a Shu –  
Es mi responsabilidad como líder – se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada – Rikka y Dai entraran en pánico si al despertarse no escuchan sus idioteces – expreso Shiki –  
Claro, claro lo mismo Issei e Ichiru, no? – fue condescendiente con lo dicho por el peli morado y cómo no? Si ambos estaban en el mismo barco, no? –  
Ambos estaban buscando a sus compañeros desaparecidos. Ambos caminaban en la madrugada del primero de enero, con un frio “infernal”, solo para encontrarlos. Por qué? Ambos sabían la respuesta, solo era cuestión de aceptarla, cierto?.  
Como se habían encontrado? Pues bien desde que lograra salir sin que el vigilante llamara a pedir escolta, camino por largo tiempo por los lugares que creía podía estar Eichi, más todo había sido por nada. Ningún lugar recorrido, había sido el paradero de Eichi y cuando esta por cruzar una para ir hacia un parque cercano, se topó con el líder de SolidS que venía saliendo de ese parque. Que hacia Shiki a esas horas por esos lugares? Fue lo que se cuestiona antes e llamar su atención, pues parecía que este estaba maldiciendo el alma de alguien.  
Luego de un par de intercambio de palabras, ambos decidieron seguir la búsqueda juntos. Tal vez por alguna casualidad del mundo Tsubasa y Eichi se encontraban juntos.  
Ahora si lo mato – reacciono en automático, pues estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, aun así pudo detener a Shiki de ir y tirar la puerta de ese local. Local donde a través del vidrio se podía ver a Tsubasa, Eichi reír con un tipo desconocido para ambos, mientras bebían, seguramente, algo caliente, en cambio ellos congelándose y buscándolos con desesperación en las frías calles, si esos eran motivos para matar. Pero nadie pidió que los buscaran, cierto? –  
Tranquilo que ellos no tienen la culpa, nadie pidió en primer lugar que los buscáramos. Mucho menos ellos – trato de calmar el intento de asesinato –  
…- Shiki suspiro con pesar antes de asentir. Eso era cierto – bien, vamos – Shu asintió a lo dicho antes de ponerse en marcha –  
***M***  
Jajajaja – Tsubasa reía a diferencia de Eichi que solo se sonrojaba y sonreía, mientras Aki narraba las aventuras de secundaria – desde siempre tan inocente – negó –  
Verdad?, yo sigo preguntándome como puede ser alguien tan inocente a los 23 sños, en un mundo así, no? – el rubio cenizo le guiño de manera juguetona a Eichi –  
Cierto, Eichi debería salir más – aporto Tsubasa –  
Apoyo es a noción! Deberíamos salir a celebrar tu gran salto a la fama, aunque sea un poco tarde – hablo con más seriedad –  
Aja! Le diré a Dai, así no hago mal tercio – las mejillas de Eichi se tiñeron de rosa al escuchar las palabras del rubio –  
Tsubasa! – gimoteó por la vergüenza –  
Jajaja solo es broma. No creo que el padre de tus gemelos acepte después de todo – fingió meditarlo seriamente –  
Padre de tus gemelos? – Aki miro cono curiosidad al de ojos verdes –  
No lo escuches – agito las manos sonrojado –  
De todos modos le diré a Dai que…- las palabras de “Honey” fueron interrumpidas –  
Eichi, Tsubasa y tu… - A pesar de las advertencia de Shu, Shiki había llegado de manera un tanto agresiva –  
Buenas madrugadas – la sonrisa del joven paso a ser solo de cortesía –  
Como sea, Tsubasa es muy tarde – expreso como si el rubio ya no supiera –  
Y? – se encogió de hombros, para tomar de su chocolate ignorando la mirada asesina –  
Shiki, hace frio afuera es mejor tomar también algo – Shu intervino al ver el drama que armaría ese par –  
Shu…- Eichi se sintió mal al ver allí a su líder. Sabía que las horas de sueño de este eran contadas y el que se desvele después del concierto no era bueno –  
Eichi – le sonrió en saludo –  
Bien, entonces les diré que los atiendan – el joven se puso de pie y camino hacia la mesa de atención –  
***M***  
Nadie pidió que vinieras – el rubio parecía molesto con Shiki mucho antes de que siquiera este hiciera su aparición. Más solo Shu y Eichi sabían porque, cada quien escucho lo pasado antes del concierto – Eichi, Aki y yo estábamos pasándolo bien – se cruzó de brazos –  
Si es que no fueras partes de SolidS, ni estuviese aquí, si? No eres muy importante – Eichi abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar esas palabras de Shiki. Eso debió dolerle mucho a Tsubasa –  
Pues sácame y ya! No quiero ser una carga para ti, amargado! – sus ojos se habían cristalizado. Era cuestión de tiempo para que las lágrimas corrieran –  
Ese no es el problema! El problema es que eres inmaduro e infantil – la discusión subía de nivel. Shu sabía que su amigo podía ser muy duro, pero eso estaba yendo al extremo hiriente – el problema es que eres un niño mima…- no termino de hablar cuando la mano del rubio había hecho impacto en su mejilla. Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos dorados –  
No quiero que te me acerques…- Tsubasa cogió su abrigo y salió del lugar, sin importarle quien quedaba atrás –  
Tsubasa! – Eichi trato de alcanzarlo pero la mano de Shu lo detuvo –  
Déjalo – fue la respuesta que le dio a su mirada interrogante, Shu –  
Ah! – para sorpresa de Eichi, Shiki había salido tras Tsubasa, mientras hacia un gesto de exasperación. Su mejilla ardía –  
Supongo que esa debe ser una manera de recibir el año – Aki comento al haber presenciado todo –  
***M***


	2. El Dolor de Amar

Esta bien - Shu le sonrió de aquella manera tranquilizadora -

Y si no? Tsubasa estaba un poco decaído antes de que llegarán y su reacción... - los ojos verdes se mostraron afligidos -

Shiki fue en su búsqueda - trató de convencer -

Eso es lo que me preocupa - suspiro y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo -

El que Shiki lo siguiera, porque? - fijo sus ojos en las reacciones de Eichi, buscando saber que era lo que pasaba -

Desde la noche de mi cumpleaños, note un tanto decaído a Tsubasa, pero el día de ayer por la noche... - desvío la mirada - sólo queríamos un poco de tiempo con nosotros mismos. No debieron preocuparse - le miró con tristeza - Ambos están cansados... -

Perdóname - Eichi abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Shu le acababa de pedir perdón? Pero porque? -

No, al contrario creo que debí decirte directamente que saldría, no debí causarte molestia alguna - negó rápidamente -

Se que pasó con Tsubasa, pero aún no me has dicho el porque tu necesitabas espacio. Pasó algo que te molestará? - los ojos celeste se fijaron en los verdes, que se desviaron -

Me sentía un poco en conflicto - se limitó a decir -

Puedo saber el porque? - Shu trató de que los ojos verdes le mirarán -

Sus pedidos están en camino - Horimiya no sintió tanto agradecimiento por una interrupción como en ese momento -

Ah...Gracias - le sonrió, y desvío su atención a su amigo -

Te vez cansado - para sorpresa de Shu, Aki estaba poniendo las manos en las mejillas de su amigo - no debiste salir despues de tal derroche de energia - ambas manos dejaron el rostro para sostener las manos de un sonrojado Eichi -

No es nada. Además hace mucho que no venía, y sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad así - le sonrió de manera cálida - después de todo, extrañaba este lugar y también a ti - Shu se sintió fuera de lugar. Es que podía ser que él, el gran actor, compositor y cantante, Shu Izumi estaba haciendo mal tercio? -

No creo que nos presentarán - de una manera elegante pero terriblemente territorial, Shu apartó las manos de Eichi de ese sujeto molesto -

Oh! Lo siento - Eichi se apuro a hablar - Shu te presentó a mi amigo Akihiko Furugawa - el rubio ceniso sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo - Aki, te presentó a Shu Izumi, mi compañero y líder de Quell - Shu sonrió levemente. No pasó inadvertido el aire tenso que se formó alrededor de ambos hombres para Eichi -

Todo bien? - preguntó con cierto temor de tensar aún más el ambiente. Se perdio de algo? -

Nada. Aunque sigo pensado que necesitas descansar - Aki, le miró con cierta preocupación - aunque siempre fuiste así, no? - expresó en un suspiro - esforzarte y dar lo mejor de ti. Por eso siempre me gustaste - las palabras sin filtro, tituveo, vergüenza o duda tomaron por sorpresa a ambos cantantes. Eso había sido una declaración? -

Ah...? - Eichi sólo atinó a abrir levemente la boca -

Que siempre me gustaste - reafirmó con seriedad -

Yo...- sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín intenso -

Lo siento, pero es tarde. Nos tenemos que ir - Shu sacó su billetera y entregó en las manos del rubio cenizo unos billetes - debemos descansar - expresó con una sonrisa que no logró llegar a sus ojos -

Pero...- Eichi iba a objetar -

Tiene razón, es tarde. Toma Llámame cuando gustes - le tendió una tarjeta de presentación - y espero que tengas un buen inicio de año - deseo -

También ten un buen año - la mano de Shu tomando la suya, impidió que Eichi abrazara a su amigo - cuidate! - sin más y por que podía sentir el apuro en Shu. Ambos dejaron el lugar -

***M***

Jamás le habían dolido tanto las palabras de las personas. Desde niño siempre lo tuvo todo, sus padres le dieron lo que necesitaba e incluso lo que no. Sabía lo que la gente pensaba, lo que los empleados pensaban, más jamás le importo y tampoco le dolió. Entonces porque había terminado permitiendo que las palabras de él, le dolieran, le lastimaran. Debería haber evitado que se volviera tan importante como para dañarlo. Más era tarde lo había dejado entrar en su vida, en su corazón. Y el que sus palabras le lastimaran era culpa de el mismo por permitirle entrar en su corazón.

Camino más aprisa y trató de calmar las lágrimas que caían. Nunca le había gustado mostrar debilidad. Pero allí estaba llorando por un dolor que no creyó fuera tan grande, ni tampoco tan profundo. Se odio así mismo por haber permitido que Shiki Takamura se volviera tan especial en su vida, y que entrará en su corazón.

No debí permitirlo - susurró mientras se limpiaba la última lágrima que cayó en su rostro. El amar era una basura sin lugar a dudas, porque si no fuera por ese estúpido sentimiento, él No estaría sufriendo tanto - debí hacerle caso a Dai - recordó a su amigo/hermano que fue lo que le dijo al ingresar en SolidS. Pero el confiado y creyendo en su yo, no prestó atención a la advertencia y ahora lo lamentaba -

Al fin te alcanzo - Tsubasa se llevó un pequeño susto al escuchar al causante de su dolor. Que hacia Shiki allí? Creyó haberle dicho que no quería que se le acercará más - cumpliré mi amenaza de encerrarte, y no dejarte salir aunque me vuelvas loco - diciendo ello se acercó más al rubio -

No me toques! - su voz salió en un susurro. No quería tener contacto alguno con el mayor, porque sabía que si eso pasaba, terminaría cediendo a lo que sea que Shiki le diga. Donde había quedado el Canario libre que fue alguna vez? - quiero estar sólo. Vete - sus alas fueron cortadas el día que se cruzó con Takamura en aquel bar. Ya no había más libertad, porque su corazón lo encerró en la jaula del amor -

De ninguna manera - las palabras del líder le hicieron arrugar el ceño - no voy a dejarte. Se que lo que dije estuvo mal, pero eso no significa que te dejaré ahora - y Tsubasa odio a su corazón por latir fuertemente ante las palabras que escucho. Eran reales o falsas. Era su amor tan tonto como para crear esperanza por algo tan pequeño como lo eran esa palabras? -

Creí que estarías mejor sin el niño mimado - no se permitió dejar traslucir su dolor a travez de su voz. Su orgullo era grande, jamás le daría el privilegio a alguien de verlo dolido -

El que lo diga no me obliga a hacerlo real - sabía que Okui estaba herido y dolido, pues desde Ya estaban haciendo incapie en su vida, considerándolo una persona engreída y mimada, pero sabía que lo que más le dolía era que alguien cercano se lo dijera, era lo que en verdad le dolia - regresemos, es tarde - le tomó la mano y sin importar la resistencia que el rubio pusiera lo arrastró hacia los dormitorios -

***M ***

La noche y madrugada habían pasado como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por lo que pensaba dormirse tanto como su cuerpo lo necesitará al final no había trabajo ese día y si lo hubiera, estaba seguro de aunque quererlo, no daría su mejor pues su cuerpo lo resentiria. El porque si su concierto fue un día antes?, claro, pero los siguientes eventos lo dejaron destrozado. Después de todo era el representante de enero, o sea full trabajo ese primer mes.

mmmm...- busco la suave piel de Kuroda a su lado pues comenzaba a sentir frío. Nada?, donde estaba el conejo? Se removió un poco más para sentir algo a su lado. Que demonios? - ...- bueno averiguaria más tarde donde estaba Kuroda, ahora que era lo que estaba a su lado, trasmitiendole un aire helado - Shun? - su sorpresa fue más un suspiro cansino. No era la primera vez que el otro líder se colaba en su cama, así como tampoco el que Haru y Kai se burlaran y reprendieran a él y Shun, respectivamente -... - se encogió de hombros y regreso a su anterior posición. Dispuesto a dormir. Le hacía falta Kuroda. Su suavidad siempre lo adormilaban. Bueno, sea como sea podía usar a Shun, no? Por lo que el abrazo destinado a Kuroda se lo dio a Shun -

***M***

Te dije - Kai sólo asintió a las palabras de Haru -

Shun - negó y vio al rubio sacar su celular y tomar una foto - Hajime te matará - negó con una sonrisa divertida -

Porque? Yo sólo capturó una linda imagen - fingió inocencia que el castaño mayor sabía no era real -

Vamos antes de que despierten - Kai jalo a Haru -

Quieres comer? - Kai asintió a las palabras del rubio - crees que acepten que ya salen? - los ojos azules se fijaron con sorpresa en los verdes - no lo sabias? No es algo oficial, pero conozco a Hajime y si no fuera así, no permitiría esto - señaló la foto de su celular -

Entiendo - Kai sólo suspiro - puede que en algún momento lo digan, no? Igual no son los únicos - una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, antes de besar rápidamente al rubio que se sonrojo -

Kai - murmuró acomodandose sus lentes -

***M***

El silencio invadía su caminar. Habían decidido, de forma tacita, ir a pie. Ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, tan lejos el uno de otro, más físicamente unidos por sus manos.

Que pensamientos los invadian. Que secretos trataban de cubrir con una excusa. Que dolor trataban de evitar con palabras.

Amor. Que es Amor sin un poco de Dolor...


	3. Buscando Tu Corazón

Ah...Shu - las mejillas, sonrojadas por el frío, se colorearon un poco más al darse por enterado que, desde que salieran del café, sus manos aún seguían unidas -

Si? - miró con curiosidad el porque su compañero se veía tan inquieto -

Pues...se el camino - señaló sus manos con cierto nerviosismo. Aun trataba de comprender el porqué siempre que Shu, se mostrara más cercano, le entraba una sensación de miedo y a la vez de esperanza. Esperanza? en que? -

Lo sé - se encogió de hombros y no por ello dejó la mano de Eichi -

...- no sabía como debía sentirse o como debía reaccionar ante eso. Shu era así siempre con todas la personas o era diferente con él? Era simplemente un gesto amable o había algo más? Como saberlo? - ...empezó a nevar - murmuró tan levemente que dudo siquiera que Shu lo escuchará -

Es mejor darnos prisa - la voz de Shu le hicieron dar un leve salto. No esperaba escuchar la voz de este. No, bueno, después del silencio que se había prolongado por unas cuántas cuadras -

Claro - y Eichi recordo aquella tarde perdida en sus múltiples momentos de la vida. Esa tarde donde aún era un niño inocente para creer que mientras luchará y diera todo de si, todo podía ser posible. Más ahora la madurez lo golpeó con la realidad cruel, para el ser humano siempre habrá limitaciones. Y la mayor limitación es escoger de quien enamorarse - enserio Shu puedo sólo - y para sorpresa del peli almendra, Eichi soltó su mano - podemos correr - le sonrió con nostalgia antes de emprender carrera hacia los dormitorios, dejando confundido al mayor -

Es enserio? - preguntó con una sonrisa suave. Al parecer su compañero sólo tenía un momento nostálgico. Se sintió un poco fuera de lugar. Y cómo no sentirse asi, si es alli cuando caía en cuenta que habia tantas cosas que aun le faltaba conocer de Horimiya Eichi. Y algo le decia que conocerlo aun más le traería más de una respuesta a la actual situación en la que estaba -

Shu! - su meditación fue rota por el llamado del de ojos verdes, que con una sonrisa encantadora esperaba que lo alcanzará. Si, estaba dispuesto a conocer más de la encantadora persona que era Horimiya Eichi. Porque muy dentro de él, sabía que en Eichi había encontrado algo más allá que solo amistad. Tal vez un compañero de vida? la verdad, no lo sabía -

***M***

Porque tan feliz? - desde que pusiera un pie en el comedor, podía ver a su líder acomodar los alimentos de esa mañana, si se puede llamar así a las 10:45 am, tan feliz -

Por nada, realmente - le sonrió con esa calma que parecía siempre tener el rubio. Una calma que Ken y él (Ryota) se habían propuesto mantener costara lo que constará -

Si me hubieses dicho por el concierto, te hubiese creído - El peli plomo lo miró con ojos entrecerrados -

Sólo me siento bien - le sonrió. Más para su amigo no pasó desapercibida esa alegría sobre cualquiera que haya presenciado en Koki. Y como iba a pasar desapercibida si desde ya hace unos dias que lo notaba algo diferente. Comos i algorealamente bueno hubiese pasado. Que era eso? -

Seguro? - Ko, asintió antes de seguir acomodando todos los platos en la mesa - Entonces iré a buscar a Ken - informó aún dudando de que lo que Koki le dijera fuera cierto. Pero qué podía decir, aunque el y Ken se preocuparan por Kouki, casi al extremo de parecer sus padres , no lo eran, por lo tanto no tenían potestad alguna de interferir en su vida más allá que como amigos. Pero de que averiguar lo que pasaba lo haría, de eso no había duda, y cuando lo hiciera se aseguraría de que haría cualquier cosa para que Ko, no sea molestado, sea en el sentido que sea-

***M***

No te pegues mucho, Shun - Haru se mostraba entretenido de ver a su lider, tratar de evitar que el peli blanco lo abrazara -

En realidad eso te molesta, Hajime? - los ojos violetas se fijaron en lo verdes -

Haru - se limitó a decir en forma de advertencia pues no estaba con ánimos. Y es que había sido mala idea aceptar a Shun en su cama, pues este desde que se pusieron de pie, no dejaba de atosigarlo con querer abrazarlo -

Jejeje ya no te enojes, sólo bromeaba -se acomodó las gafas -

Shun - llamó Kai al ver que la paciencia del Rey estaba a punto de colapsar -

Yo sólo quiero el calor de Hajime - hizo un gesto de disconformidad - Kai están malo por no permitirlo - el castaño sólo rodó los ojos. Shun podía ser tan mimado, a veces. Y culpa de quien será, no? -

El desayuno esta listo - Yoru y Aoi, anunciaron antes de comenzar a servir, para alivio de algunos que sólo habían salido de sus camas por que su estómago se quejó, porque si no fuera así no lo hubiesen hecho -

El día se está poniendo gris - Hajime que estaba junto al peli blanco, le miró con curiosidad al escucharlo murmurar ello - no siempre un día gris es malo, cierto? - eso lo dijo en voz alta por lo que todos los presentes lo miraron -

Como que la falta de sueño, esta haciendo delirar a Shun, no? - expresó el pelirrojo -

You - llamó en tono de represión su amigo de la infancia -

Que? Sólo digo la verdad - se encogió de hombros -

No creo que estés en posición para criticarlo - murmuro Koi, al recordar que You tampoco era un gran madrugador -

Es bueno tener a Yoru y Aoi, no? - Kakeru miró con entusiasmo la comida servida. Así también interrumpió lo que sea que You estuviera por contestarle a Koi -

Su comida es única - continuó Iku, tratando de seguir la conversación al rubio de diciembre -

Verdad? Pero me pregunto quien cocinara mejor? - Rui siguió comiendo después de decir ello -

Aoi - Arata parecía haber dicho el nombre del rubio en automático -

De que hablas? Yoru, cocina mejor - Rebatio You -

Ah? Sólo quería que me sirviera más? - poco faltó para que la cara del representante de agosto se volviera del mismo color de su pelo. Y es que todos rieron por el arrebato de You y más el despiste de Arata -

***M***

Rikka? - Dai miró con curiosidad al peli rosa que desde hace tiempo veía con cierta preocupación en dirección a la habitación de Tsubasa -

Ah! Dai, buenos días ya despertaste. Deseas algo de comer? - con una linda sonrisa preguntó, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina -

Café, estará bien - el peli celeste siguió al mayor - pasa algo? - cuestionó al todavía no saber el porque de la preocupación anterior que vio en su rostro-

Pues... - el modelo dudó en decir lo que pasaba - no estoy seguro pero desde muy temprano escuche las voces de Shiki y Tsubasa, pero llevo rato fuera de mi habitación y no me los he cruzado - expreso con cierta preocupación -

Habrán salido - se encogió de hombros al decir ello. No dandole mucha importancia al asunto -

No lo creo - el menor levantó una ceja al escuchar el murmullo del mayor. Se había perdido de algo? -

Ha pasado algo entre ellos? - la cuestión hizo que Rikka desviara la mirada - que le hizo Shiki a Tsubasa? - el ceño fruncido del menor y el tono de voz en el que formuló la pregunta, alertaron al peli rosa -

Nada. Shiki, no es una persona de esas - argumento defendiendo a su amigo. No sabía el porque pero su instinto le decía que Dai estaba en modo hermano sobreprotector -

Tienes razón en todo caso, Tsubasa es el que siempre le hace algo a Shiki - soltó un suspiro antes de tomar su cafe que ya estaba tibio. Debería dejar de ser tan protector con el rubio. Pero no podía evitarlo, ambos se conocían desde tanto, y por ello sabía que Okui era alguien frágil, aunque quisiera mostrar lo contrario. Y más allá sabía que cualquier cosa que su líder le dijera le afectaría de gran manera, el porqué, Tsubasa amaba a Shiki. Y Dai lo sabía, hace mucho -

***M***

Porque tenía que doler tanto el amar. Porque tenía que doler tanto el no ser amado...

Estaba cansado de sentirse enjaulado. Cansado de no poder salir con libertad.

Odiaba a Shiki, porque el muy idiota se había ganado su corazón aún con esa personalidad odiosa y despreciable, según su criterio, más también era encantadora y hasta a veces adorable. 

Pero su corazón era tan inalcanzable, que por más que luche no podría alcanzarlo, el porque pensaba ello, pues ya lo había intentado y no solo una sino varias veces desde que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero Shiki, solo tenía ojos para la música y a él solo lo veía como una persona con gran voz, como un amigo, un compañero. Nada más. Cruel realidad. Sí, muchas veces es necesario que esta sea así, cierto?. 

Cómo encontrar algo que jamás viste. Cómo buscar algo sin saber donde iniciar o donde terminar. Como saber que lo hallaste si no sabes cómo se siente tenerlo.


	4. Nunca te ignore

Vio a los gemelos ver la televisión después de haber llegado de su práctica de baile y de haber tomado una ducha, algo común si era sincero y consideraba la edad de ambos; sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba ahí, en todo el dormitorio de Quell.

Eichi, no volvió con ustedes? - pregunto mientras veía la televisión. Una pregunta normal en una situación un tanto extraña. Pues desde que regresar con Horimiya aquella madrugada, todo había regresado a ser normal. Cierto? -

No - respondieron ambos después de intercambiar miradas. Algo que hizo que Shu, frunciera el ceño -

No estuvo en la práctica de baile? - cuestionó nuevamente -

No - nuevamente los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada antes de responder -

Pero salió con ustedes, cierto? - preguntó con un tono de voz serio, lo que alertó a los Kuga -

No - respondieron rápidamente sólo viéndose de reojo y guiándose luego a ver al mayor -

Eichi, debió salir cuando nos fuimos - agregó Issei, desviando levemente la mirada del mayor -

Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y que por hoy no iría - Ichiru, no miró a Izumi más si a su gemelo. Que había pasado? -

Entiendo. Y no sabes que exactamente? - el cambió en el tono de voz, no pasó desapercibido para los menores -

Mmmm...Creo que dijo algo de un amigo - Issei se sorprendió aún más por la reacción que tuvo Shu al escuchar a su hermano hablar. Que pasaba entre los mayores -

Bien, tengo ensayo más tarde - con esas palabras regresó a su habitación. No hubo una sonrisa esta vez –

Que pasa? - Ichiru miró directamente a su gemelo que desvió la mirada - desde ya hace unos días veo raro a Eichi y Shu, que pasa con ellos? - el gemelo mayor suspiro ante el cuestionamiento de su hermano - y también a ti algo te pasa? - ojos idénticos se miraron -

...- no podía mentirle, no a su hermano. Pero cómo decirle lo que le pasaba? no quería que Ichiru se viera metido en ese conflicto sentimental que tenía en su interior -

Siempre puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes - Issei se preguntó cuándo su gemelo había madurado tanto – si es algo muy personal...igual puedes contar conmigo, te apoyare en la decisión que tomes – le sonrió cálidamente –

Lo sé – le devolvió el gesto. Definitivamente no iba a echar a perder la familia que le había brindado Shun y Eichi a su hermano y a él, con algo como lo que sentía –

***M***

Vas llegando tarde – el rubio cerro los ojos con cierto enfado, al escuchar a su "hermano" hablarle –

Me vale, estoy comiendo – respondió antes de beber de su té con paciencia –

Shiki se molestará – expreso encogiéndose de hombros, mientras toma asiento frente a Tsubasa –

Como si fuera extraño eso, no? – el menor arrugo el ceño. Tsubasa gustaba de molestar a Shiki, sí, pero jamás con algo relacionado al trabajo. Le decía amargado, lo reprendía por no dormirse, lo molestaba cada vez que podía con algún comentario o algo así de simple, más nunca con impuntualidad, vestuario, ensayo o grabación –

Escúpelo, que demonios te pasa con Takamura – la seriedad en Dai hicieron que Okui se sintiera como un niño frente a su hermano mayor. Vamos que muchas veces Dai se comportaba más así. Vaya que si no fuera por la edad Tsubasa sería el hermano menor, porque la inmadurez y el ser caprichoso ya lo tenía –

No sé de qué hablas? – Desvió la mirada – que tendría yo con el amargado – trato de sonar convincente y normal –

Tengo que repetirte que, hablas conmigo y no con Rikka o Shiki – cruzo sus brazos –no tienes que actuar conmigo – suavizo su expresión y su tono de voz al ver inicios de brillo en los ojos de su amigo. Lágrimas, vaya que jamás había podido combatir contra las lágrimas de Tsubasa –

Yo...- miro a Dai y agradeció el haber insistido para que fuera parte de esa unidad, porque gracias a ello, su amigo estaba allí para él, para ayudarlo y reconfortarlo lo mejor posible – porque tiene que doler tanto? – al fin dejo salir el dolor que estaba llevando por tanto tiempo –

...- no era bueno con palabras, pero sabía que con solo escuchar todo lo que su rubio amigo necesitara decir estaba bien, solo ofrecerle su compañía, por lo que tomo su mano en un gesto de apoyo –

***M***

Joven Takamura – uno de los jóvenes asistentes de producción trato una vez más llamar la atención del cantante que daba vueltas sin parar y murmuraba cosas como: mocoso malcriado, ya vera cuando lo vea. Donde demonios esta, pero cuando lo agarre ya vera. Ahora si lo mato y aunque Dai y Rikka traten de defenderlo, lo hare! –

Shiki! – Rikka tomo el brazo del peli morado y lo detuvo de golpe – tu celular lleva rato sonando – señalo al asistente que le tendía el celular –

Ah? – Miro por leve momento a Rikka y luego al asistente para finalmente tomar el aparato y ver en la pantalla el nombre de Dai –

Te lleva llamando varias veces – informo el peli rosa, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro ante la actitud de su amigo –

Dai...- Shiki respondió antes de que llamada finalizara – como que no viene? Dolor de cabeza? Está bien – la llamada finalizo con un suspiro de parte del cantante – tendré que disculparme con el productor. Avísale a Haiduki – con esas palabras dirigidas a Sera, camino hacia donde el productor de ese comercial se encontraba. Si Tsubasa estaba fingiendo era mejor que vaya separando un espacio en el cementerio, porque si había algo que a Shiki Takamura no le gustaba era tratar con productores o directores –

***M***

Shu? – la suave voz de Eichi llamo la atención del castaño que miraba la ciudad desde el balcón –

Si? – la respuesta en automático y el que no se girara delataron por qué los gemelos se sentían angustiados –

Shu – volvió a llamar mientras cerraba la puerta de vidrio tras él. El frio era intenso aún, como Shu podía estar allí? – pasó algo...? – no sabía muy bien cómo tratar lo que sea que tenga de esa manera al mayor y más si no sabía siquiera como hablarle –

No lo creo. Todo está bien – respondió aun sin mirarlo, y la dulzura paternal que siempre estaba impregnada a su voz no estaba, por lo que alerto aún más al menor –

De verdad? – se acercó un poco y poso sus manos en el barandal – es una bonita vista, no? La combinación de luces y colores – sonrió con nerviosismo – Shu si hice algo que...- el menor trato de disculparse más la acción de Shu le hicieron callar de golpe. Porque le había tomado la mano? –

Eichi...- las mejillas del nombrado se tiñeron de carmín. Porque Shu tenía que ser terriblemente guapo, sea en la faceta que sea? –

Shu, yo...- su lengua se trabo nuevamente al sentir la otra mano de Izumi sobre su mejilla. Y ahora que pasaba con su líder –

Tú...- sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Más aún si no sabía lo que sentía un por el de ojos verdes. Porque sabía que Horimiya, era alguien importante para su vida. Pero que tan importante era? Y a qué nivel estaban esos sentimientos? –...- la distancia entre ellos desapareció, formando un beso. Sabía que estaba mal, peor el solo pensar que alguien podría haber besado a Eichi le molestaba y mucho. No estaba dispuesto a perder a Eichi –

...- sus ojos se cerraron y a pesar de la sorpresa y vergüenza, recibió el beso y lo correspondió. Sabía que estaba mal, porque no sabía si lo que sentía era amor o solo agradecimiento –

***M***

Sabía que esto pasaría – Ichiru y Issei dejaron de espiar a los mayores –

Enserio? – Issei se sorprendió de las palabras de su hermano –

Si, digo Shu es como nuestro papá y se comporta así, Eichi es como nuestra mamá y se porta así, era inevitable que se gustaran. Ahora somos como una familia, no? – el brillo en los ojos de Ichiru, le sorprendió –

Sí, somos una familia – y se sintió mal por no haber visto a Shu como lo hizo Ichiru. Pero ahora que sabía todo esto no dejaría que nadie se metiera entre su familia. Eso era un hecho –


	5. Malos Entendidos - Parte I

Y tan difícil puede ser expresar correctamente lo que sentimos, que cuando lo hacemos terminamos transmitiendo un mensaje errado. Lastimando así a la persona dueña de nuestra afecto.

Quien te viera, diría que etas preocupado? – Rikka jugó un poco con el humor de su amigo. Sabía que en ese momento Shiki estaba intranquilo por la situación de Tsubasa, más también estaba seguro de que no lo admitiría –

Lo estoy – la respuesta tan sincera, sorprendieron al peli rosa – el anuncio se retrasará por un día más – agrego en un bufido de molestia –

Si? Creí que lo estabas por Tsubasa. Enserio no te preocupa ni un poco? – le miro por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de sonar casual –

Tsubasa solo se enfermaría si no cuida de él mismo – se cruzó de brazos e ignoro la risita mal disimulada de su amigo –

Como sea, no crees que sería bueno llevarle algo para que mejore – el de mirada rosa tomo sus cosas, no había caso permanecer en el lugar si todo se había cancelado –

Tienes razón, tengo que ir...- Rikka tomo de la muñeca a su líder –

Nada de eso, primero debes comer algo decente – la mirada que le dio Sera era una de "me importa si no quieres ir", así que con un suspiro el mayor asintió –

***M***

...- enserio lo estaba haciendo? Su conciencia que por mucho tiempo quedo en blanco, al recibir el beso de Shu, al fin reacciono al sentir que las cosas subían de nivel, y no el no estaba listo para nada de eso, aún más sabiendo que estaba lastimando a alguien - ... - sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y con algo de fuerza, Eichi alejo a Shu – yo no...yo, perdón – con esas palabras regreso al interior del dormitorio, dejando atrás aun confundido Shu –

Pero...- sus ojos celeste claro, siguieron el camino tomado por el de ojos verdes, como esperando que volviera sobre sus pasos a explicar lo ocurrido, más eso no sucedió. Que había pasado allí? – No debí dejarme llevar...- se giró y fijo nuevamente su vista en las luces de la ciudad, empezaba a oscurecer –...- sus labios aún tenían el sabor de Eichi, y tenía que admitir que le había gustado besarlo – dios, que estoy haciendo – su parte racional afloro y con ella la culpa de haber hecho algo que tal vez no debía, no si aún no tenía claro lo que sentía por Eichi Horimiya. Porque vamos, que lo que hizo ahora abriría una brecha entre ellos, ya sea que tenga sentimientos amorosos por el o solo sea amistad. El haberlo besado era un gran error, del que ahora se arrepentía – Eichi...- y como si con mencionarlo fuera aclarar sus sentimientos, dejo que el aire helado que empezaba a correr tocara su rostro. Los sentimientos son muy complicados –

***M***

...- cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza y la aseguro como si algo peligroso lo siguiera. Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y con dolor se dejo caer contra la puerta cerrada. Como se había permitido hacer eso? Como se había permitido corresponder a ese beso? Como había sido tan cruel? – Issei...lo siento...- y la imagen del gemelo mayor llego a su mente confundida para hacerlo sentir aún más culpable – yo no...- entre sollozos trataba de disculparse por haberse dejado llevar en ese momento y corresponder ese beso. Beso que para Eichi, que había notado ya los sentimientos del gemelo mayor por Shu, estaba más que prohibido –...no debí – murmuro antes de cubrir su rostro. En toda su vida siempre cuido de hacer algo que dañara a las demás persona, por ello dañar a Issei, a quien quería mucho, le lastimaba tanto –

***F***

No tenía que ser muy listo para notarlo, cierto? Más esa noche había sido solo la confirmación a la pregunta que tenía desde hace unos meses atrás. Pregunta que surgió al observar algo fuera de lo normal en Issei, y siendo el tan protector con ambos gemelos, no pudo evitar preocuparse por su estado, llegando así a descubrir algo que lo lastimaría.

Empezó esa mañana que habían ido a promocionar el drama de Shu, en radio Kube, la manera en que Ichiru hablaba y la manera de Issei era muy diferente, claro el ser gemelos no los hacia tener las mismas expresiones, más los sentimientos en cada palabra eran sumamente distintos. Fue allí que comenzó a ver luz en la mirada de Issei cada vez que veía a Shu, fue allí que vio un suspiro cada vez que el líder de Quell le alentara o diera palabra de ánimo, fue allí que noto los sonrojos leves que aparecían con solo la mención del mayor. Ya había visto esos síntomas en otra parte, Tsubasa de SolidS.

Fue por ello que los sentimientos que alguna vez nacieron, crecieron y empezaban a ramificar por Shu, debían morir. No quería dañar a Issei y por eso no dejaría vivir por más tiempo aquellos sentimientos que tenía por Shu desde hace tanto tiempo atrás. Inicialmente fue difícil y dolía cada vez más, al ver a Shu acercársele más un, hacerse alguien muy cercado; porque por cada centímetro que el se acercara su corazón volvía a ser tierra para la semilla del amor, y al asesinar el brote dolía más y más.

Ser nombrado mamá de Quell y ser tratado así por sus amigos e incluso ser parte de las bromas, donde lo ponían con Shu, empezaba a molestar no por él si no por Issei, porque aunque este no lo dijera, Eichi sabía que le dolía.

Fue por eso que estaba buscando encontrar una salida, donde nadie saliera dañado. Ni Issei y tampoco Shu.

Pero y él donde quedaba? Esa fue la cuestión que lo llevo aquel conflicto interior que lo sacara, tras terminar el concierto, a caminar esa pasada madrugada del primero de enero.

***F***

...- se limpió las lágrimas que aun corrían sobre su rostro sonrojado y húmedo. Debía ser fuerte para fingir que nada pasó y esperaba que algún buen dios no haya permitido que Issei sea testigo de lo ocurrido en aquel balcón. Mañana era un nuevo día, y se aseguraría que lo pasado este día no lo perjudicar. La flor de amor que estaba en su corazón debía ser quemada para que no quedara nada que la hiciera brotar. Esa noche le dijo adiós al amor, que mucho antes de que Shu le pidiera ser parte de Quell, nació.

***M***

Rikka – las risas del menor les estaban comenzando a molestar y más porque no encontraba aun la manera de callarlas. Y vaya que lo había intentado desde que salieran de aquella farmacia y todo el camino hasta los dormitorios –

No crees que son muchas? – la mirada divertida y el comentario le hicieron fruncir aún más el ceño –

Es para tener una reserva, por si alguien se enferma de repente – se excusó desviando la mirada –

No creo que preocuparse por un amigo se tan malo como para ocultarlo – opino el de ojos rosas, mientras abría la puerta – hare algo suave para Tsubasa – informo antes de caminar directo a la cocina –

Como digas – dejó la medicina sobre la mesa, antes de ir en busca de su dolor de cabeza. Había caminado más rápido de lo esperado, por qué? Solo preocupación, cierto? – con qué dolor de cabeza, no? – sus ojos morados se fijaron con enfado en los ocupantes de aquella habitación. Algo de dentro de él se removió con demasiada fuerza al ver Dai abrazar por la cintura a Tsubasa y a este refugiarse en sus pecho mientras dormían – ...- ignorando su malestar camino directo a su estudio. Al diablo lo que sea que tenga que ver con el rubio. La música era mucho más importante, por ello es que la amaba y su mundo era ella –


End file.
